Wanna Bet?
by Spring Turkey
Summary: Tomoyo is a skater and Sakura and Chiharu make a bet with her. Will Eriol ever forgive for what she's done--twice? ET a lil SS. ONE SHOT


This is my first one-shot, so it might be long! rr!!

Summary: Tomoyo is a skater and she hangs out with Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi. Her old friends Sakura, Meiling, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu make a bet with her. A bet that she can't stay the way they make her over until 2 weeks is up. But the porblem is, that's the day after the big skate comeptition and she can't let her team down! O ya and I have no idea what yamazaki looks like so don't get mad if I describe him wrong,

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or any of the songse I might use in this fic.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRING!

" There's the bell guys, let's make tracks." said a very grundgy looking girl. This girl had long raven hair and lavender eyes. She wore a pair of army cargos that were cut into capris and a green shirt. She was holding in her left hand a skateboard with a lily on the bottom. The board had red griptape that was specially made. She hung around with her three best friends. A boy with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, a pale,blue-haired boy and a boy with short messy black hair. She was envied by all the girls who were in love with Syaoran. But it's not like she was in love with him. They walked off to math and Tomoyo was shot angry glares by the preppy girls who thought Syaoran to be drop-dead gorgeous.

IN CLASS

They walked in, late as usual. The teacher cast them angry looks, but they ignored it. Tomoyo grouned loudly. She sat beside Sakura, the biggest prep in the whole school. Everyone knew she had a major crush on Syaoran. Everyone who admired Sakura thought they should be together. But not Tomoyo, She was too much of a prep and he was too much of a skater. It wouldn't work out. Just then, while Tomoyo was thinking this, Sakura slipped a note onto her desk. It said : _Tomoyo, meet us at the front entance after class.We have a proposal to make. you'll get something in return._ Tomoyo smiled at the last part and nodded at Sakura. Sakura and Chiharu used to be bestfriends with Tomoyo, but when they entered junior high, Tomoyo took the skater path and they took the prep path. Naoko, Rika and Meiling became bestfriends with Sakura and Chiahru after she left. A/N they were friends before--

LUNCH

" Hey, Syaoran!Eriol!Takashi!" Tomoyo yelled. Since they were all older than her, they weren't in any of the same classes. They went to go sit under the smallest sakura tree at the far end if the school. This was where the skaters were shunned to eat lunch by the preps.

"You'll never guess who wants to make a bet with me? Sakura Kinomoto! Her and Chiharu said that if I can be a prep for two weeks, she'll buy us all like the new gear we need fot the Skate-a-thon! I swear!"

" All right!-Wait, the Skate-a-thon is on the thursday before then and you're our best skater!" Eriol pointed out.

" Don't worry, I'll sneak to it or something. I would never let you guys down, you know that!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. So they ate their lunch in silence. It was a nice change from the chattering girl tables that she used to sit at. She was so happy that she traded in the purse for the skateboard. But the lily was her symbol. She had it on everything. It was the only thing no one could ever change about her.

DAY 1

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura's house, when she was to be given her new 'look'. She knew she could make it through the weekend, but Monday was gonna be a different story. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

They took her upstairs and sat her in a chair.

" First is clothes. Go take a shower and put these on." Sakura told her, pointing her to the bathroom. So she took a shower and stared at the clothes that they gave her. A pair of baby-blue bell bottoms, a red tanktop and platform flipflops. She put it on and couldn't belive it was her. She walked into Sakura's room." Next is hair." They shoved her back in the chair. They had scissors, brushes, clips,elastics. You name it they had it. they brushed all the knots out of her hair. Chiharu trimmed of all her split-ends and Meiling bleached her front hair blonde. They gave her a manicure, a pedicure and they waxed her legs. Ouch! By the time they were done, she looked like one of them. A prep, the only thing she ever feared. She stared at heself one last time and sighed. She mad to leave but-

" Wait, we're not done here. You need make-up."

" No, oh no. I ain't going that far!" But she had no choice. If she wanted to prove she could do this, she had to do this. They put blush on her. Eye-liner, eye-shadow. Lipstick, lip-liner. Meiling brushed her hair up into a high ponytail, and I mean high! This was crazy, but she did it.

" So can I go now?" Tomoyo asked heading for the door. But Rika grabbed her arm.

" Wait, every morning you will go to one of our houses and we will give you you're clothes. Take these-" she picked up the clothes and was about to pick up her lily covered, red grip-taped skate board, but Tomoyo stopped her.

" No preps ever touch my board. It would be bad luck." And before they could stop her, she ran out the door. Unfortunately for her, she tutored Takashi on Friday nights. Just because she hated school, didn't mean she was bad at it!

Tomoyo walked home. She was holding her flipflops in her hand walking barefoot. _I swear I'm gonna have blisters in the morning._She thought. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She had a surprise waiting for her.

" Hey, look who it is? Little miss prep-prep!" Eriol laughed. Syaoran and Takashi were there too. " We wanted to see what they did to you! God, you look like Syaoran's cousin!" He said circling and staring. Tomoyo slapped him upside the head.

" I look nothing like Meiling!" se yelled, giving him another slap.

" Oh, so we're using names now are we?" laughed Syaoran. He came by and gave her a noogie and left. His head popped up through the door." We'll leave you guys to study. Eriol, come on." So she went through 3 mortifying hours trying to teach a hopeless case how to multiply and divide fractons while being teased about going prep. Consantly reminding him:

" How time do I have to fricken tell you?!I'm not a goddamn prep! It's a bet!"

At 10:30, he finally grasped the things she was telling him and went home. She went upstairs and changed into her black and red pjs and went to sleep. All she could think was _Thirteen more days, thirteen more days.............................._

She woke up at 10 o'clock and ran to Chiharu's house in her pyjamas because she was an hour late. Tomoyo knocked on the door, quickly placing the flipflops on her feet.(she went barefoot again).

"Sorry-puff,puff-I'm late-puff,puff. But if I was allowed to-puff,puff," Tomoyo shot her an angry glare." I could of-puff,puff-skateboarded, but no!-puff,puff" She stepped inside Chiharu's town house and as soon as she did, she was attacked with make-up and brushes and clips. Her long hair was up in a high pony-tail. Chiharu gave Tomoyo an oufit: a red mini-skirt, a white tanktop and a pink fluffy sweater. She looked like experiment-gone-totally-wrong barbie!

" Ugh! Bye!" she said and walked out the door. Today was pizza day, she met Eriol at Pizza-Meatsa on Saturdays. It was something that started when they became really close. But today, Eriol was with Syaoran.

" Hi, Eriol, Syaoran." She said sitting down at the table.

" Wow, what have they done to you?" Eriol asked, looking at meTomoyo as if she was a fungis growing on his toe.

" It's just a skirt, Eriol!" she said slapping him upside the head.

" Yeah, it is. But it's on you!" Syaoran shrieked, pointing.

" Well, I think you look pretty. The pink brings out the colour in your eyes. Of course _I_ would never date you while you were like this, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

" Nope, not that I'd date you anyway....................................." he said, trailing off.

" He's developed a thing for the Kinomoto girl." Eriol whispered in her ear.

" Oh, poor Syaoran! He's got every girl in the school groping at his feet and he's so desperate that he'll date a prep!" Her and Eriol laughed.

" Shut up, Tomo!" He yelled, laughing. The next few days were going to be hard, but she might as well have fun while she can. She was about to take a bite out of her pizza when

" Uh uh uh! No fatty foods! You already need to lose 10 pounds!" Meiling stated out of no where. " Ooooooooh hi Syaoran! Yelan wants you to invite some guests to the dinner party tomorrow night!" Meilig stared at her , Tomoyo could tell she couldn't wait to dress her for the party. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo as if to say sorry.

" Okay, Meiling, you can go now!" Eriol said, angrily. He hated preps like her.

" Oh, Eriol, I'll be gone in a sec, after I grab Tomoyo to take her to a movie.

"Ha! Good luck getting Tomoyo Daidouji to watch a chick-flick!" They laughed.

" Oh, I don't need your support, because if she doesn't, there lots of preps willing to touch her precious lily covered, red grip-taped skateboard and she won't be landing any olives!"

" Ollies! Not olives Meiling." Tomoyo corrected her. With a little 'whatever' Meiling grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her to the movie. They were all waiting for her to get there. Turns out they were going to see a movie called Autumn in New York, a real tear-jerker.

HALF WAY THROUGH THE MOVIE

'Hogh.......................hue.........................' Tomoyo was snoring.

'ih hih boo hoo' The others were crying. A/N i don't know if any of you have seen autumn in new york, but the girl dies, so ya.--

Unfortunately, Naoko noticed Tomoyo snoring. " Tomoyo, wake _up_!" she said, shaking her violently.

" Ugh, let's _go!_" she said, after giving up on her. At those words, she was up and outa there.

" She's hopeless, Sakura." Chiharu pointed out.

" No she's not, remember, we still have twelve days." she grinned evily.

TOMOYO

_Ugh! I can't stand them! But I need to do this. Otherwise, we won't qualify for the Skate-a-thon._ She changed out of her mini skirt and tanktop. She put on a red t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Tomoyo Daidouji, the one and only girl in the school who wasn't a nerd or a prep, was being turned into a prep by her ex-bestfriends. She grabbed her board and headed for the backyard. Tomoyo stared down at her home made skatepark. Since her pool had rounded edges, it was perfect, after being drained of course. She hopped on her board and started her normal routine. A grind, followed by a 180 and a nosegrab, finished off with and ollie and a 360. What was she gonna do? They were keeping an eye on her 24/7, how was she supposed to sneak away?

Tomoyo sat on the edge of the pool.

Flashback

" Oh my gosh, Sakura can you believe junior high starts tomorrow!?"Tomoyo asked her bestfriend. They were sitting at Penguin Park." I'm so excited. But do you- oh never mind."

" Do I what? Tell me!" she pouted.

" Do you think you'll change?" she asked, not knowing that she was the one who would change." I mean will you always be naive and kind? And smart. And in love with Syaoran?"she laughed.

" First of all, I haven't seen him in a year and I bet he is still the same." she was so wrong. " And yes. And no. I will always be the same and no I will never change."

" I hope so." Tomoyo said. And she left.

End Flashback

She was the one who changed. She used to be the pretty, smart and naive little girl that Sakura was today. Syaoran and her were friends when they were small. When she saw him in junior high, he was so different.

Flashback in Tomoyo's pov

I spotted Syaoran. His hair was still chocolate brown and he had beautiful hazel eyes. Except, he was with two guys I had never seen before. I walked up to him.

" Hi Syaoran!" I said.

" Um hey Tomoyo. This is Eriol Hirigawaza and Takashi Yamazaki. Eriol, Takashi, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. She was my friend when we were small." I shot him an angry glare." And still is my friend." he quickly added.

" Hey Tomoyo, have you ever skateboarded? You look like you'd be good at it." A blue haired boy asked me.

" No, never tried. Why do you guys?" I answered.

" Yeah, we do. I think you should try. Here you can use my board." The blue haired boy gave me his board. I took it and stood on it. " okay, now push off with your foot." i did, and surprisingly, I didn't fall. I kept going and I turned around and stopped right in front of him.

" Wow, not bad for a beginner." He took it back from me and hopped on it really fast. He jumped on the pole neer the stairs. He spun around and landed.

" Cool. Can you guys teach me?" I asked nervously.

" Sure!" The other boy answered. " Oh, I'm Takashi by the way. But uh what about your _friends._ They're kinda preppy." he pointed out.

" Way to state the obvious, Takashi. That's Sakura Kinomoto, Chiharu Mihara, Meiling Li, Naoko and Rika." The blue haired boy I'm guessing was Eriol said.

" How did you know that?" I asked.

" Well Syaoran told me of course. He described them all so well. The auburn haired, emerald eyed, naive little girl. The ruby eyed snotty cousin. And so on. So, we need to get you a board. I have just the thing." he replied. He ran inside to his locker, and ran back out with a skateboard with red griptape. The bottom was black.

" After school, you should probably get a design on it, we all have our own. I'm tiger." He showed me the bottome and there was a magnificent ghost tiger on the bottom, and blue griptape." Syaoran is snake." His had a giant cobra on it with it's tongue sticking out, ready to strike and green grip tape. " And Takashi is eagle." There was a golden eagle with a six foot wingspan ( didn't show that on the board, but I knew as a fact) and golden-yellow griptape.

So that day, I got my first lesson. I fell so many times. And they took me to the board shop where I got my design. Which was lilies. It turned out the board was Eriol's old one that he learned on. And ever since then, I was a skater.

End Flashback

She sighed. It had only been a couple months, but she was already better than all of them. Tomoyo picked up her board and walked inside. There was a knock on the door.

" Eriol! It's 10:30! What are you doing here?" She asked, letting him in.

" I need to talk to you. "

" Oh................kay......"

" Tomoyo will you go out with me?" he asked. She slapped him.

" Why?" Tomoyo asked, suspicously.

" So I can kill you and suck your blood." He said sarcastically. " I like you Tomoyo, duh!"

" But why now? While I'm like this?" she said staring at her feet.

"Because I know this isn't you and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

" What if it ruins our friendship though?" she asked. _ Do I like him?_

" It won't. I'm willing to be friends if we ever break up." _We're never gonna break-up._

" Oh Eriol, you're too positive. " She put her arms around his neck and sat in his lap._ I like you too Eriol. Kiss me, come on take a hint!_

" Um, so do you mind if I-" _ Come on Eriol, don't be a chickenshit!_ He leaned down and kissed her.

" So how is this gonna work?" she asked, still sitting on his lap.

" I have no idea at all. But can I tell you something?" She nodded." I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

" Eriol, don't push your luck." she laughed. " Well, tomorrow, I have to be at Naoko's by 8:30. So......You should probably go."

" Okay, okay. Bye." He hugged her and left.

Tomoyo walked upstairs, feeling happy. Eriol was so cool. He had been known to turn down almost as many girls as Syaoran. She put on her red and black pjs and set her alarm. She crawled into her bed. _ I wonder what's gonna happen._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRING!

"Ugh........................." mumbled a very sleepy Tomoyo. She pulled on her clothes from yesterday and walked over to Naoko's house.

" Tomoyo! You're on time! Well, come in." She said. She was probably nicest to me." I've decided to not put any make-up on you today. I've got your clothes right here." She handed Tomoyo a white halter top and orange jeans." And I'm going to straiten your hair." After twenty minutes of silence, Naoko announced she was done. Tomoyo reached for the door. " Oh, and you're coming shopping with us today."

" What?" she said, sounding like an airhead. She was dragged out the door and to Tomeda Mall. For three hours, Tomoyo was forced to watch her, um, _friends_ try on outfits and eat salad for lunch. She tried to order a Big Mac, but they ordered her a salad. They made her buy like 4 outfits, but they took them home so that when they dressed her, she could use her own clothes.

" Are we done yet?" a very tired Tomoyo asked.

" No. One last thing. _Boys!_ " they giggled.

" Oh no, I can't do that. I have a boyfriend!" she said.

" Yeah, sure the great tomboy Tomoyo has a boyfriend. Nice try." Rika mocked.

" I'm serious though!" she cried.

" God don't put on a drama act. Besides, it's only till the bet's over." Sakura pointed out, dragging her." And who is the great boyfriend of yours?"

"Eriol." she mumbled.

" See? He doesn't exsist. Meet Junicho," she replied, pointing to the preppiest guy Tomoyo had ever seen.

" Oh no. No, no, no, no." This gut had jet black hair that was perfectly combed. He had plain brown eyes that were so boring. He wore a sweater-vest over a white shirt and baggy beige pants with an ugly leather brown belt and loafers.Ew.

" Junicho, this is Tomoyo. She's a skater who we turned into one of us. And Tomoyo," Sakura turned to Tomoyo, " This is Junicho. He's the top student in our class and he works as a junior teacher in summer school and tutoring." She faked a smile. Who would ever like a guy like him. But her question was answered when all the girls shot her jealous looks.

" Hello, Tomoyo." he spoke. His voice was deep and drowning. Like a history teacher. She shivered and backed away.

" H-hi. I'm j-just gonna go." and before they could stop her, she was gone.

" Ugh, Sakura why does she get Junicho?" Naoko complained.

" Because he's the one guy I know she can't stand. Perfect to us is abnormal to her and her friends." she answered.

" Just like we all think you're perfect but Syaoran doesn't." she gave that no reply.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Tomoyo was so nervous. She had done the dinner at Syaoran's. She was put in a lavender dress with one strap. The strap was connected to the dress by a large wgite and lavender lilt and her hair was up in a bunch of little curly things. The thought was, ugh hate to use this word but, horrifying. She was standing in front of the school. She had been forced into tight jeans and a red t-shirt. She was once again in the flipflops that gave her blisters. Tomoyo gathered all her courage and walked inside. If it wasn't for the make-up, some one might of recognized her.

Tomoyo stopped in front of history class. She pushed open the door and went to her seat. Everyone stared at her, except Sakura and Chiharu.

" What?" she asked, looking at everyone. They stared at her until the teacher walked in, and for once she was happy that class started.

" Do we have a new student with us today?" she asked, staring at Tomoyo.

" Oh no, Ms. Kaiku. That's Tomoyo Daidouji!" Sakura stated loudly. Everyone laughed.

She suffered through the whole morning and she was never so thankful that someone genious made a meal in the middle of the day. Tomoyo was about to follow Eriol and Takashi to the cherry blossom tree at the far end of the school, when Naoko grabbed her arm.

" Uh uh uh." Tomoyo sighed and followed them. She couldn't help but notice that Sakura was missing from this group and Syaoran wasn't with Eriol and Takashi.

" Where's Sakura?" she asked.

"She's -er- taking care of something." Meiling answered.

SYAORAN AND SAKURA

" Er, Sakura?" Syaoran said, he and Sakura were the last people in class.

" Yes Syaoran?" she asked, pretending not to be excited.

" Um would you like to eat lunch with me?" he asked, staring at his feet.

" Ooooooh! Yes!"she replied jumping up and down. She grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura had suddednly realized what she just did and blushed heavely. Her and Syaoran were now the same colour as Meiling's eyes.

" Um so where do you wanna eat?" he asked, acting like that never happened.

" Well, we can't eat with my friends. And your friends would never let me sit there. So how about an empty classroom?" she suggested. He agreed and they walked to the neerest empty one they could find. _She's so pretty and sweet._He thought.

_He's so handsome and funny._ She thought.

BACK WITH TOMOYO

_Will lunch ever end? I need to talk to Eriol._ She saw Eriol standing up and walking to the school.

" Um, I have to go to the bathroom." she said, and quickly chased after him.

" Hi." she said.

" Hey! You got away! Have you seen Syaoran? I saw him in class and he said he'd catch up with us later..........." Eriol replied.

" No. Sakura's missing too though. Maybe they're together...........You did say he liked her right?" Tomoyo asked.

" Yeah, he was telling me everything that was good about her." he started to list." Her lovely auburn hair. Her beautiful emerald eyes. She's kind. She's sweet. She makes me smile. Her name means cherry blossom."

" Those aren't all the greatest reasons but ok."

" Eriol, can you come over tonight? It's just I can't see you during school and, well yeah."

" Okay. But you know you don't have to prove youself to anyone. I miss you already."

ONE WEEK LATER

Tomoyo had not spoken to Eriol since then. But somehow Syaoran and Takashi knew about them. Everyone had pretty much gotten used to seeing her dressed in girl clothes. But her style grew steadily more girly every day. All day everyday all she thought was _Five more days, just five more days.....Four more days................._ She had been foreced to date Junicho, which pissed everyone off. Luckily Eriol didn't know. But unfortunately Syaoran found out through his new girlfriend Sakura.

" What are you thinking? Why are you dating while you have a boyfriend?"she looked at him. Weren't you supposed to date while you have a boyfriend? "You know what I mean! You're gonna break his heart!"

_I know, but Sakura won't believe me!_

" Don't you think I know that? Sakura won't believe that I have a boyfriend! She's your girlfriend maybe _you_ should talk to her!" Tears of anger were coming out of her lavender eyes.

_Sakura would never do that would she_ He looked stunned.

"I know what your thinking! Sakura isn't like that, she's nice and kind. Well you don't know her like I do. She's a keniving, evil witch. Her nice, kind preppy exterior is a mask! This whole bet was for her amusement!" She tried to run, but Syaoran grabbed her waist.

" Your not going anywhere until you prove this to me." he said calmly.

" Let go Syaoran! Let go......" But she was crying and it was raining and she was too weak to fight him anymore. So she agreed to his proposal. They went to her house and she pulled out an album.

"Is this you? In all the pictures?" She nodded." You look so..... so."

" Different?"

" Pretty. Was this halloween?" he asked, pointing to a picture of a pumpkin.

" Yes. Sakura and Chiharu got to be Britney Spears and Christina Agulaira. I was their rockstar roady." She pointed at a girl with fake acne, greasy blonde hair and glasses.

" She was jealous because the guy she liked said I was prettier than her. And liked me better. So she begged me to let her pick my costume. I was foolish though. I thought I would get to be a good thing. Instead I was that." She said. She whiped away her tears.

" She sounds like she was cruel." _ How had I been so foolsih? I didn't see through her.......................I payed attention to her pretty exterior instead of her rotten interior._

" Wow, I never thought anyone could be so cruel as a result of jealousy."

" Yeah, I know. Now you know why I don't hang around with her. It's just hard to make new friends in a school you've been in your whole life. So I decided to make new friends when I went to junior high, and I did." She was getting angry. " I took this bet to prove I wasn't scared of her. Since everyone is."

" So I guess you'd want me brake up with her, right?"

" No, if you really like her , and I mean willing to see past all those things, then by all means go ahead. Because you must really like her."

"Okay, so i guess I'll go." He said.

" Okay, I have to call and dump Junicho and call Eriol to invite him over anyway. I'll let you know what happens." So he left and she chased the beeping sound of the phone all the way to the basement bathroom.

" Who the hell leaves the phone it the goddamn basement bathroom!" she cursed all the way up to the living room and dialed Junicho's number.

" Junicho?"

" Yes." She couldn't stand his boring voice.

" I can't stand you, consider us broken up, Maybe you should ask someone like Meiling out, they really like you. Bye." and she hung up. She dialed Eriol's number.

" Eriol?"

" I'm more accustomed to hello, but yes?"

" I'm really sorry."

" For what?" he chuckled.

" For acting like something I'm not. Trying to do something that ruined my life/reputation."

" Well you were doing it for the right reasons. You could of found a better way."

" Actually, I wasn't doing this for all the right reasons. I did this to prove I'm not scared of Sakura. Gomen."

" Oh. Well....................." He didn't know how to respond to that.

" I know I can never change what I did, but do you forgive me?"

" Of course I do, so does that mean your done being like this?"

" Yes. I have to go now, okay? Bye love ya!" And with that she hung up.

_Oh she thinks she is, does she?_ Sakura thought. She climbed down from the window and made her way home.

Tomoyo felt happy. She put on her pyjamas and went to sleep.

Next Morning she woke up. _ Yay I can wear normal clothes today!_ She thought, happily. She grabbed a pair of four-size-too-big-for-her shorts that were black and her favourite red t-shirt. Since her shorts were huge, she had a black studded belt. She wore her black and white Addidas ( originals, black with white stripes) and grabbed her bag. She stopped in the kitchen. Said good morning to her mom, grabbed a piece of toast and her skateboard and left for school. It was nice to have her hair down for once. No make-up or earrings. No blistery shoes.

Tomoyo met up with Takashi, who lived on the next street over and they walked the rest of the way to school.

" Back to normal, eh?" he asked.

" Yep, no more tight shirts, tight skirts, no more pretending that I care." she grinned.

" So, what are you gonna do now? We're gonna have to practice like crazy for the Skate-a-thon. We need to fix up our routine since we practiced with only three." She sighed. She had alot of work ahead of her for the next two days. On Thursday, everything she ever learned about skating was being put to the test.

They stopped i front of the school, where they met up with Eriol and Syaoran, and to Tomoyo's horror, Sakura.

" Hello Eriol!" she said brightly, and kissed him on the cheek." Hello Syaoran, Sakura." she said her name wrather coldly.

" Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said with an evil grin on her face." May I talk to you, alone?"

" No."

" Oh really? Than Eriol, I think I know something of your interest."

" On second thought, let's go!"

When they were safely away from the others, Tomoyo started yelling." What is your problem? You would really do that?"

" Of course I would. I mean I have everything I need from you. While you were away, it was easy to get Syaoran and now I don't need you anymore."

" Well it's too late, the bets off."

" That doesn't mean I can't tell him."

" Tell him what?" It was Eriol. A/N in case you didn't figure it out, they're talking about Junicho.--

" Uh, nothing!" Tomoyo said.

" You would really lie to your boyfriend like that, Tomoyo?" she smiled evily.

" Not like you don't lie to Syaoran about you being a little angel." she shot back. She looked taken aback for only a moment. She opened her mouth to argue but-

" Can someone tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

" Why of course, Eriol dear. Tomoyo here," she waved her arm at Tomoyo." Has been unfaithful." she smirked.

A single tear dropped from Tomoyo's eye." I hate you." she cried and started to run away. She ran all the way to the smallest cherry blossom tree at the far end of the school. She climbed up it and sat in it, staring at where she had left a stunned Eriol and an evil Sakura. She could see Sakura comferting him. Her evil little hands touching him, telling him he's okay. She heard the bell ring, but she didn't go to class. She stayed in the tree. Her face was hurting from crying so much. She cried herself to sleep. She was only awoken by the sound of the lunch bell.

_Oh shit, they're going to be coming to eat soon. _But instead of looking before she leaped, she jumped down, only to be surrounded by her bestfriends and her boyfriend.

" Uh, hi?" she said. No one said anything, so she started walking.

" Not so fast." came Eriol's voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. Her face was turning red with anger and sadness at the same time. Anger at what was once her best friend. Sadness about what happened to Eriol.

" What do you want."she said, sounding more cold than she expected it to.

" I want to tell you that I know it's not your fault. But I still can't believe you would do that." he sounded so hurt, it brokeTomoyo's heart to see the result of her selfishness. " I thought you cared but obviously you didn't." It broke _her _heart to hear him say that.

" How can you think that?! I may not be the best at caring for others, but you of all people should know, when I care about someone. Ask Syaoran, he was there!" Hot tears were now slowly dripping from her eyes, but she was hanging her head so low, her hair covered her face. " And who are you to tell me that I don't care? It's not like you ever tried to talk to me over this stupid period of time!" Her red, puffy eyes were now exposed.

" Tomoyo, I had no idea......" he seemed to be at a loss for words. He went over to the spot on the grass where she was sitting and sat down next to her. " I guess you're right." Eriol was now staring into space." So would it be fair to say we're even?" She looked at him and amiled, still with tears in her eyes, but happy tears. Tomoyo hugged him tightly. She felt like if she let go, she would fall and just keep falling. She seemed to have fallen asleep, so Eriol picked her up and let Syaoran and Takashi have the pleasure of waking her up.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed, waking up with an ice cold glass of water being poured down her shirt. " TAKASHI, SYAORAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND STUFF YOU IN A BLENDER AND THEN DRINK THE MILKSHAKE I MAKE WITH YOUR FLESH!" she yelled chasing them all around the school yard. She was asked by several teachers " to not make death threats that would be impossible to fulfill."

So that went on for about 5 minutes and she finally settled down and went to class.

ON THURSDAY

" Hey, Tomoyo!Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, pretending to sound innocent.

"What?"

" Um I've had an idea!"

"That's new."

" I'll just ignore that. Well I was thinking, if you just did this one last day of the bet, I'l keep my end of the bargain."

" Well that won't help now, will it? The Skate-a-thon is today!"

" You didn't hear? It was postponed." She pulled out a flyer. It clearly stated it was postponed until tomorrow. It even had trademark and copyrite on it.

" I guess It would be fine then................"

" Great!" she grabbed her arm and pulled Tomoyo to her house. After 15 minutes, she was in a skirt with high heels.

" We're going through the park and meeting Syaoran................." se said dreamily.

" Where are Chiharu and the others?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

" Uh, they-er-couldn't make it!"_Yeah that'll do, she's as dumb as a doornail._

"Oh.....................kay........"

They headed for the park. What they saw was completely unexpected.

"Huh!"cried Tomoyo pulling away. She saw giant ramps and crowds surround them. She easily spotted Eriol, with his blue hair." You lied to me!"

" Duh! Ya dingbat!" she said matter-of-factly. But Tomoyo didn't care. She had to get to the others. She broke into a run, but it was neer impossible in the heels. She finally reached them, but they payed no notice to her.

" Takashi? Syaoran? " she frantically waved her hand in their faces but they responded in no way." Eriol?" She was so full of anger thta it was unbearable almost." It wasn't my fault!" she yelled finally.

" Oh, sure it wasn't." Takashi said coldly. Suddenly, Meiling emerged from the crowd.

" She's not lying, Syaoran." she said. His expression instantly changed." You would of known that if you didn't let your lovelife get in the way of your friendship!" she yelled hotly. Then Chiharu appeared behind her.

" Sakura has controlled everyone's lives for too long! And you let her! We thought that _you_ might of had the guts to stand up to her, but your so goddamn blind!"she shot at him with an angry glare. Syaoran had no idea why everyone was mad at him when there were two other guys who were also to blame. But he noticed Eriol and Tomoyo were gone. After every girl appeared, when they finished yelling at Staoran and moved and to Takashi while he was trying to get away.

" And you."

" Eriol you have to believe me, it wasn't my fault."

" How can I belive anything you tell me anymore? You've told me more lies in the last 2 weeks than you have in the whole time I've known you." He sounded really hurt. It broke her slightly inside.

" But-" she couldn't respond to that. She sat down on the ledge of a small stone wall. " Ugh." Tomoyo was pulling at her hair." How could I have been so stupid? Why would I believe Sakura! After all she put me through. Why?!" She kicked the wall with her barefoot." Ow, ow, ow. Reminder. Don't kick stone walls in barefeet." Eriol chuckled. She wobbled over to him and smacked him on the shoulder.

" That's not nice." she laughed.

" Niether is slapping you boyfriend!"he chuckled. He grabbed her around the waist and hugged her." So you gonna skate then?" he whispered into her ear.

" I can't. In case you haven't noticed I'm in a skirt."

" We can fix that."

" Takashi!" Tomoyo yelled.

" Yeah?"

"Give me your shorts."

" What? No way!"

" Well, if you don't want me to skate.................."

" No! Wait. What would I wear?" she grinned evily.

" Oh that won't be a problem."

" Oh if word about this gets around school, you are both so dead!" said Takashi, struggling to walk in the skirt." Why me? Why couldn't Syaoran do this?"

" Because he doesn't have you're girlish figure, now give me your shoes."

" So are you ready, Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.

" Not quite. I need a belt."

" No, not me! my pants will fall down!"screeched Syaoran.

" So will mine! Do you want me to do my routine or not?" he sighed and gave her his black belt with red stars.

ANNOUNCER: Will team number 13098771 A or 'Sooper Dooper' (A/N: jenn, member where thats from?lol. I just got violated by a lizard--) please get ready to preform their doubles routine!

" That's you, good luck man!" Syaoran said to Eriol." And you, Tiny Tomo! Don't kill yourself now!" he laughed, giving her a noogie.

" Good luck, Eriol!" Tomoyo said, making her way up the other side.

ANNOUNCER:This is the most amzing thing I've ever seen! The style, the originality! Thank god gor the man who found out sour kraut was good on a hot dog! Eh hem. And let's get back to the competition. Judges scores are: 9.4, 8.9, 9.0, 7.9, and a ten from our chinese judge! Are we sure he knows the rules? Any way, that puts team 13098771 A in second place and they're taking home the silver and the 1,000 dollar cash prize!

Cheers errupted from the crowd.

ANNOUNCER: And that means that Team 44301792 X or ' High Grind' wins the gold and the 10 000 dollar cash prize! That's the end of the 13th Annual Skate-a-thon, I hope to see you all next year. And the top three finlaists do not, I repeat DO NOT, have to pay the admission fee next year. That is all, thank you and get your lazy butts back to school!

" Tomoyo! You were awesome!" Syaoran yelled, his pants fell to his knees cause he threw his hands up in the air.

" Yeah, can I have my shorts back now? And his belt? The sight is horrific, I should appologize to my eyes." Syaoran slapped him in the back of the head.

" Shut up, Yamazaki. Oh and did you tell Eriol and Tomoyo who you got a date with?" A/N: he only called him yamazaki cuz he was pissed. just didnt want you to think i was changing haff way thru.--

Takashi blushed. Chiharu appeared with two drinks.

" Takashi! I got the drinks-and-what-is-everyone-staring-at?" she noticed Tomoyo and Syaoran rolling on the floor laughing.

" You-haha-asked-haha-Chiharu-hahaha-out-haha-in a skirt!-hahaha!" Tomoyo laughed.

" And the funny thing is she said yes!" Eriol chuckled, almost yelling over the yelling and laughing of Takashi and Tomoyo.

" Will you guys grow up?" said Meiling's irritated voice.

" Hey cousin, rule one of hanging out with us is you have to pass the test."Syaoran said, grinning.

" What test?"

" This one- DOG PILE ON MEILING!" yelled Syaoran, leading everyone, including all the girls (not Sakura, she didn't get there yet.) onto a squeeling screeching girl, trying to hide her laughter behind a fit.

" MEILING! CHIHARU! RIKA! NAOKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Sakura, and the laughter imediately stopped.

" You wanna know what we're doing?" Naoko piped up, which surprised everyone. " We're having a little thing called _fun_ for one in our lives. We're _not_ making other people feel bad for _your_ amusement and we're catching up with people we've never caught up with." she said, counting them off with her fingers. Sakura stood speechless. Everyone started laughing at her, everyone except Tomoyo. Sakura ran off crying and Tomoyo chased after her.

" Sakura?" she said softly.

" What do you want?"

" Are you okay?" she asked, sounding sincere.

" Like you care." she replied coldly.

" I do, just because you have no concern whatsoever for my feelings, doesn't mean I'm the same way." she smiled.

" I'm not so naive to believe that you know. I might have been like that once, but I'm not like that now."

" Sakura everyone isn't like you!" she said, getting annoyed.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Well you're out to get everyone, but everyone isn't out to get you." It seemed Sakura couldn't reply to this in anyway." Now you're gonna come out for drinks with us and have fun." A/N: they're like 18--" Oh and if you were going to ask, you have no say in this whatsoever." she added, when Sakura had her oh-really?-you-and-what-army face on.

ThE eNd

review review!


End file.
